1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall systems, and more specifically to a luminous wall system that provides a back-illuminated wall system utilizing extrusions as support members for a succession of panels, such as translucent wall sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light diffusing structural panels, as of the type disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 93,02,840, published Nov. 25, 1997, are described within a system that provides support of the panel by inner and outer frames.
Although the aforementioned Japanese patent describes a system that can be employed in a store or showroom, the patent does not appear to disclose the specific configurations contemplated by the present invention.
It would be desirable to describe a luminous wall system that could be used in a variety of environmental configurations, not just storefronts and the like, as described in the aforementioned Japanese patent.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a luminous wall system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.